mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Search for the Secret
CRON is a VARN? This needs some discussion I guess. I don't think CRON is a VARN. VARNs are like satellites, they fly around the central CRON. And CRON is a bigger commanding vehicle, thus it has the power to order VARNs around. From your description, it looks like you can disassemble a CRON - but in MM2 we can see that it was created just the same way as other nacelles - through elemental planes. If it was a set of VARNs, it would have a lot of creation stages. I see no conflicts with my version in the logs. --GreatEmerald 06:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that - the note I left was lost in recent changes... It said: :(The CRON vehicle is composed of many VARNs - the "CRON" from MM2 is just another VARN. See Sheltem's logs in MM5 - "ordering CRON to launch one of the VARNs not intended for Terra into the Sun") :Fuller quote: :"Today I had the pleasure of connecting to the VARN's Wire and ordering CRON to launch one of the VARNs not intended for Terra into the Sun. T'was sweet revenge, but I'll save the rest for later. When the CRON finally reaches Terra, I will order it to dive into the Sun and take all the rest of its VARNS with it." :Also, in MM1: :"Excellent rating! This is a rare occasion, for only a privileged few are given the opportunity for transfer to another V.A.R.N. (Vehicular Astropod Research Nacelle). Return now to the inn of Sorpigal for rest and celebration then continue on to your new assignment at the Gates to Another World..." :It's called the CRON Vehicle a lot in MM5. Most fans assume this to mean it's actually a large spaceship carrying the VARNs - they're probably suspended in an "orbit" in an open brig, like a water tank with anti-gravity instead of water. :The CRON Vehicle isn't a VARN. Those quotes, though, suggest that the land of CRON in MM2 is one (maybe the main one). Unfortunately, JVC wasn't very clear about the nature of those nacelles. Dubiel 07:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting. The last quote really calls CRON a VARN... So isn't it better to simply call them both nacelles? It wouldn't create any confusion that way. --GreatEmerald 08:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Not sure. There's bound to be some confusion anyway - I guess when we write the article on the CRON Vehicle we can mention the conflict. The event articles are supposed to be as clear as possible, and I think it's okay now, just mentioning what the Data Keeper said and nothing else - we're never really sure whether the MM2 party are the same people from MM1, anyway. Dubiel 09:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Now, I've thought this over again, and I guess we can use this analogy: VARN = Lich, CRON = Power Lich, XEEN = King Lich. So basically calling CRON (Power Lich) a VARN (Lich) is not a mistake - yet it's confusing, as CRON (Power Lich) is not the same as VARN (Lich). And it causes confusion. So if you say "Let's travel to VARN (Let's kill a Lich)", your buddy will ask: "Which VARN shall we travel to - VARN, CRON or XEEN? (Which Lich shall we kill - Lich, Power Lich or King Lich?)". So that's a lot of unnecessary confusion. If we simply called them all nacelles or research nacelles (Liches), and only regular VARNs VARNs (regular Liches), we could make it a lot more clear: "Let's travel to VARN (Let's kill a regular Lich)." "OK!" or "Let's travel to a research nacelle (Let's kill a Lich)." "Which research nacelle shall we travel to - VARN, CRON or XEEN? (Which Lich shall we kill - Lich, Power Lich or King Lich?)". You can see that this naming scheme is a lot less confusing. Of course, we should note that CRONs (Power Liches) are a kind of VARNs (regular Liches). (And yes, I've been to Watchtower 6 in MM7 lately :P) --GreatEmerald 22:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC)